


Prove It

by LUMINESSENCES



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, More tags to be added, dating app au, everyone loves youngjae, jinbam are bffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUMINESSENCES/pseuds/LUMINESSENCES
Summary: “I’m pretty sure he’s a catfish, Bam.”“Maybe he is. But maybe he isn’t. Who’s to say Defsoul can’t also be looking for love on a kinda greasy dating app like the rest of us single losers? The fact that he has a solid Soundcloud following doesn’t mean his dick is too big for Tinder.”-alternatively: Jinyoung finds his favorite Soundcloud artist on Tinder and really can't believe it.Featuring: questionable but supportive friends!





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i haven't really written anything in a while but i've recently been tempted to write something for got7 so here it is!
> 
> a big thank you to hunter for reviving me will to write again, i hope this fic is an enjoyable read!
> 
> i'll try to update whenever i can!
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated
> 
> [NOT BETA-READ + sporadic honorifics because... English]

Jinyoung stares down at his phone in disbelief, shock written across his face. 

 

The gears in his head turn slowly forward as he pinpoints what’s so familiar about what he’s seeing. His eyes immediately narrow in suspicion.

 

“Bambam, get a load of this fucking guy!” he calls out.

 

Jinyoung holds out his phone screen for a startled Bambam who appears from the kitchen, a ‘Kiss the chef’ apron tightly secured across his waist and a slice of buttered toast in hand. The apron had been a gag gift from Yugyeom the year before for his birthday because God knows Bambam wasn’t _actually_ capable of safely cooking _anything_.

 

Jinyoung shudders thinking back to when Bambam had made the whole apartment evacuate for two entire hours because he had _somehow_ managed to set the stove on fire in the short amount of time Jinyoung had been out to the convenience store buying milk. Mark hadn’t stopped sending Jinyoung dirty looks the following week due to the fact that the former had had the misfortune of having to evacuate at two in the morning, in the freezing winter cold, in nothing but his underwear thanks to Jinyoung’s roommate. Now, Bambam finds excuses to wear the apron in simple tasks such as using the toaster (to warm up his pop tarts) and using the microwave (to heat up his hot pockets).

 

Bambam situates himself on the arm of the couch Jinyoung is currently cozied up on and squints at Jinyoung’s phone screen. “What exactly am I getting a load of? He’s hot enough to suck his dick if that’s the approval you want to get out of me,” Bambam observes as he bites into his toast.

 

Jinyoung screeches and unceremoniously shoves Bambam off the couch. “No, oh my God, that’s not what I’m referring to, you moron!”

 

Bambam gasps and glares up at Jinyoung from his current spot on the floor and spits out, “Jinyoung! Some of us don’t have enough ass to cushion our falls, be considerate!” He stands up rubbing his now-sore ass and gazes forlornly at his crushed toast. “I’ll forgive you for the ruined breakfast solely because I acknowledge you are just a sexually frustrated hormonal adult male. I know being involuntarily celibate has been rough on you.” Bambam nods his head in mock sympathy as he finishes and approaches Jinyoung again cautiously as if the other were a wound up snake, waiting to uncoil and pounce at any moment. It doesn’t help that the Jinyoung is currently completely absorbed in the task of mentally turning the younger boy into a pile of ash.  

 

“Bambam, that’s not breakfast. It’s 3 in the afternoon. That’s lunch. Brunch if I’m being generous. Which I’m not, you absolute demon.” Jinyoung decides not to take the involuntary celibacy comment to heart. Jinyoung _could_ get laid. He has just decided… not to. For the past year. _Totally voluntary abstinence, Bambam, thank you very much_ , Jinyoung thinks to himself.

 

“Whatever,” Bambam grumbles offhandedly as he walks into the kitchen again to dump the ruined remains of his “breakfast” down the trash. He sticks his tongue out at Jinyoung as he reenters the living room for good measure and gingerly takes a seat next to him again.

 

“Back to the issue at hand,” Jinyoung starts, “Don’t you recognize what’s weird about this profile?”

 

Bambam takes another good look at the profile Jinyoung has opened up. Then, as if a lightbulb goes off in his head, he exclaims, “Oh! I know who that is now!” Jinyoung inhales a sigh of relief. “That’s that one Soundcloud kid you’re always raving about!” Bambam grins, clasps his hands together, then pitches his voice up in a skewed imitation of Jinyoung’s, “‘Oh, Defsoul! The love of my life! I’m going to have your _babies_! Please knock me up!’” Bambam glances at the profile once more. “Well, it seems your future husband also goes by JB. Kinda tacky, no? Does he think he’s Justin Bieber?”

 

Jinyoung simply glowers at Bambam’s mocking imitation of him and elbows the boy in the ribs. “I _do not_ sound like that, you little shit!”

 

Bambam makes a noise of pain and quickly shoots back, “Do too!”

 

“Do not!”

 

“Do too!”

 

“Do not!”

 

“Do too!”

 

“Do not!”

 

Bambam switches to singing an off-key rendition of a Justin Bieber song. “ _Love me, love me, say that you love me! Fool me, fool me! Oh, how you do me!_ That’s how he’s going to serenade you at your wedding, Jinyoung, look forward to it. Of course, I'll be your best man, you don't even have to ask!”

 

Jinyoung grabs at Bambam and the younger begins to frantically flail in an attempt to escape the strong grip. “I’m going to real-life murder—”

 

They’re interrupted by the sound of their apartment door clicking open and both boys whip their heads around in wide-eyed unison. Neither boy is eager of a repeat of Mark walking into another compromising scene. Their poor neighbor has already been traumatized once by what he had _thought_ he had walked into. That had ended in Mark avoiding them for an entire week after, his mouth full of flimsy excuses and his eyes gracing them only with shameful glances.

 

Fortunately, it’s not Mark’s red-wine hair that comes into view, but a familiar mop of light brown hair. It’s Yugyeom who peers his head around the door with wide eyes and calls out, “Jinyoung hyung, I’m here! You said you’d help me study for my Chem test last week! I’m ready to take you up on that offer.” His gaze quickly falls on the pair of roommates and he takes note of the death grip Jinyoung has on Bambam’s neck and the leg Bambam has somehow managed to completely intertwine with Jinyoung’s. Yugyeom shuts his mouth and slowly backs away from the duo tentatively. “Alright, nevermind, hyungs, you both seem pretty busy, I’ll leave you two to it! I’m going to Youngjae’s place, see you guys later!”

 

The door swings shut once more and Bambam lets out a huff of frustration while attempting to worm his way out from under Jinyoung’s arm from the chokehold he currently has him in. “Jinyoung hyung, I hate to break it to you, but your armpit fucking stinks, let me go.”

 

Jinyoung’s eye twitches and he tightens the grip he has on Bambam’s neck. Bambam slaps at his arm and spits out, “I know I said you needed to let loose, be more freaky, but I had something along the lines of safe bondage with a consenting partner in mind. Not _non-consensual_ murder! I know I joke about my own death plenty, but seriously, it is _not_ my time to go yet! I have people to see, places to visit!”

 

Jinyoung snorts at this and releases his hold on the boy. He flops down beside a ruffled Bambam and repeats, “Non-consensual murder?”

 

Bambam bristles and tries to regain his breathing. “I can’t believe Yugyeom saw my unfortunate predicament and _still_ left me here to die. My best friend is a pussy. He’s the worst. A _coward._ I should tell him to dye his hair yellow again. All the kids at the daycare will call him Big Bird for the rest of his miserable little life.” Jinyoung winces and mentally wishes Yugyeom luck. “Fucking loser, he’s scared of you ever since you nearly made his trig teacher shit himself for grading his test wrong.”

 

Jinyoung lets out a bark of laughter. “That was _years_ ago. It certainly didn’t seem like he was very afraid of me every time he used to swing by work to pester me and gift himself food ‘ _on the house._ ’” Jinyoung thinks back to his and Mark’s stint at a local café as baristas during their college years and snorts. Yugyeom had still been a high schooler at the time and could never resist the opportunity to drop by whenever he could after school. Needless to say, Jinyoung spent the majority of those shifts smacking Yugyeom’s wandering hands away from the pastry case because ‘ _No, Yugyeom, I can't just give you freebies every time you get hungry.’ ‘Why not?’ ‘BECAUSE HUNGRY IS YOUR DEFAULT SETTING!’_

 

“To be fair, he doesn’t treat any of his hyungs very well, now does he?” Bambam remarks.

 

Jinyoung glares at Bambam. “Says you, the kid who conveniently forgets his wallet every time we go out to eat so he’s not burdened with paying.”

 

“Damn, you forget to bring your wallet to pay at a restaurant four times in a row and suddenly _you’re_ the bad guy!” Bambam grins shamelessly. “So, when’s the next time you’re treating me?”

 

Jinyoung smacks him playfully. “You’re awful, I know you know this, and I hope you know the dent in my wallet knows this too.”

 

“Of course I do.” Bambam smiles smugly. “But back to the love of your life, what’s wrong? I would think you’d be _dying_ for a chance to match with him, but you don’t seem as pleased as I’d think, hyung.”

 

Jinyoung tugs Bambam up to the couch up next to him. He curls into his side and says, “I’m pretty sure he’s a catfish, Bam.”

 

Bambam hums in thoughtful consideration as he begins instinctually petting Jinyoung who lets out a pleased sound in return. “Maybe he is. But maybe he isn’t. Who’s to say Defsoul can’t also be looking for love on a kinda greasy dating app like the rest of us single losers? The fact that he has a solid Soundcloud following doesn’t mean his dick is too big for Tinder.”

 

Jinyoung lets out a laugh. “Okay, valid point, but it’s awfully convenient that his pictures are exactly the same ones Defsoul has on his Instagram page. My hopes aren’t exactly sky high.” _Except for one photo_ , Jinyoung thinks to himself. There’s one photo of a sleeping Siamese cat sitting on top of maybe-Defsoul’s head whose face is mostly obscured by both a baseball cap and face mask. It isn’t exactly selling Jinyoung on the “ _I’m not actually impersonating someone_ ” front.

 

Bambam stills his hand for a moment and Jinyoung looks up at him. “Should I message him anyway, Bammie?”

 

“Not to sound fake deep or anything, but life’s all about taking risks,” Bambam offers. “Maybe he isn’t Defsoul, but maybe he _is_ . You just never know. Ask him to send a pic of himself with a spoon or something to check if he’s a catfish or not and boom, you have your answer, cleared doubts, and can peacefully move on with your life. Now that you’re over wanting to kill me, how about we go out to eat some _real_ lunch. We can even actually split the bill this time, I promise to bring my wallet out this time, hyung.”

 

Jinyoung mulls over Bambam’s words and feels a sudden surge of fondness overwhelm him as the fingers in his hair continue their previous motions.

 

“I spotted this hole-in-the-wall udon shop walking home from work the other day. They should be open. Don’t worry, it’s on hyung today,” Jinyoung says.

 

The blinding smile Bambam’s shoots him puts Jinyoung at ease.

 

Sure, Jinyoung hadn’t planned on rooming with Bambam all that time ago, but he sincerely can’t bring himself to regret having Bambam stick like a leech to his side throughout the years either, regardless of the headaches he’s caused him (and trust him, there were occasions where it was heart attacks that were almost induced). He’s simply grown too fond of the brat.

 

They head out, and Bambam doesn’t stop cracking jokes until he and Jinyoung head back home.

  


Jinyoung met Mark Tuan his first year of high school. He has been paired with an older student to guide him around the campus, and Jinyoung had just ended up befriending said-student over the course of a few weeks. After some time, the elder had even managed to rope Jinyoung into joining the tutoring club that helped out local middle schoolers with core subjects. Jinyoung just couldn’t turn down Mark when he grinned at him, sharp teeth peeking out and eyes joyfully crinkled. Just the sight of it was enough to make Jinyoung’s young heart do somersaults.

 

Needless to say, it wasn’t a surprise when Jinyoung ended up at the aforementioned middle school on Tuesdays and Fridays to help out younger kids with algebra and science that he _80%_ understood. Mark would usually treat Jinyoung for ice cream or some other snack after, so it wasn't all that bad.

 

It was on a Friday near the end of the school year when he sensed something was off. The middle school was hosting a small celebratory party at the tutoring center for the students involved in the program, and Jinyoung was making his way there when he was suddenly drawn to the sounds of shouting and muffled crying.

 

He rounded the corner of a brick wall to find a few older kids ganged up around two much smaller and younger boys. One of the boys was backed against the wall and sniffling into his bloodied hands while his scraped and knobbly knees trembled helplessly. The second boy was an even scrawnier and scrappier sight but he was the one standing protectively over the other injured boy. With slim wrists and shaking fists and with wide eyes and furious words, he was yelling back at the bullies with imperfect Korean filled with errors in every other sentence but the sentiment struck Jinyoung all the same. _He’s not alone! Go away!_

 

Before he knew what he was doing, Jinyoung had run over to the group of boys and protectively shielded both boys away from harm’s way.

 

“Leave these boys alone, bastards,” Jinyoung spat out. “I’ll have them tell me if you bother them again and then you’ll _really_ be sorry.” The venom in his voice surprised even Jinyoung and it must’ve surprised the bullies as well as they merely nodded in an indication that they understood. They swiftly backed away and turned to flee. Jinyoung glared at their retreating forms before shifting his attention to the two young boys behind him.

 

“Are you guys okay? What are your names?”

 

The injured boy ceased crying and whispered out, “I’m Kim Yugyeom.”

 

“I’m Bambam,” the other boy replied in a jarring accent paired with a shy smile.

 

Jinyoung nodded to them and said, “Hi, Yugyeom and Bambam, I’m Park Jinyoung. Now, are you two alright?”

 

“We’re just fine, now!” Bambam answered enthusiastically, beaming up at Jinyoung.

 

Bambam’s bright grin put Jinyoung at ease.

 

That year, Jinyoung would spend a long summer with two shadows trailing behind him but he’d eventually find he didn’t entirely mind.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for reading this chapter i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> please leave a comments/kudos if you did! i'll see you next time!


End file.
